Drummer Boy meet Shy Girl
by idahogirllovefinn
Summary: This is a Finn and Rachel story set in another universe where they haven't met before. Finn is a famous drummer in a band called Tough Love and is a bad-boy with a tainted heart. Rachel is a shy girl when it comes to meeting people and getting out of the house the only time she is not shy is when she is on stage. Will Rachel be able to change Finn. Klaine, Brittana, Wemma,& Quick.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Glee**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Introducing Finn and Rachel!**

**Rachel berry was an introverted college senior. The only time she wasn't shy was when she was on stage. Rachel lived with her friends Blaine Anderson and Santana Lopez, who were both gay. Rachel knew Santana since high schoo. Rachel and Santana became friends when Santana admitted she liked Rachel since freshmen year. Though Rachel thought it was cool having someone attracted to her other than Jacob Ben Israel, she turned Santana down politely and the became best friends. Rachel met Blaine freshman year at NYADA. They waere at a college party for theatre majors, they were both drunk that night. While they were drunk they made out and passed out next to each other. Rachel and Blaine woke up next to each other and talked. They became friends that day.**

**"Rachel, why do you insist on wearing those awful reindeer sweaters," asked Santana while scrunching her nose. Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana." I feel comfortable in them. They make me feel safe," said Rachel shyly. Blaine looked at rachel very sympatheticly.**_' I wished she would go out and have fun and loosen up a little bit,'_** thought Blaine. "Honey, I hate to say this, but I agree with Santana," said Blaine. Seeing the hurt on Rachel's face hurt his heart. "I really don't get why you guys hate my clothing so much," cried Rachel. She didn't get why they they always had to try and change her style. "Sweetie, we want you to meeat a nice guy and have some wild fun. If you dress like that your never gonna attract a guy Rachie," awnsered Santana. Rachel hugged her arms around herself, she hated putting herself out there to guys they always seemed to reject her. "Rachel, just let Santana dress you up and take you out tonight. If you don't like it we will leave ok,"said Blaine trying to reassure Rachel. Rachel didn't know what to do. "Ok fine, I will go but if I don't like it we're leaving," said Rachel. Blaine and Santana looked at each other and smiled, Rachel was getting out of the house. Little did all three friends know Rachel was going to meet someone extra special tonight. **

**Finn Hudson was the drummer for the famous band Tough Love. In high school, Finn was the all-american football stud. He dated the head cheerleader Quinn Fabray, until she cheated on him with his best friend Puck. They got through their differences and now Puck was the bassist of Tough Love. Finn met the lead singer Sam Evans their senior year while trying to recruit new members to their glee club New Directions. After his mother married Burt Hummel, he gained a step-brother Kurt Hummel,who was gay and who Finn tries to protect. After his other highschool girlfriend Brittany came out they remained friends, but Finn became a bad-boy.**

**"Yo, Hudson, I got a call from our manager Will Schuester and he got us a gig at this club called Push it," yelled Puck through the other room. "No need to yell man,"said Finn scratching his junk entering the room Puck was in. Finn yawned while Puck called Sam about the gig."Hudson what crawled up your ass and died, seriously there is no need for your fowl mood," growled Puck. Finn had been very grouchy since his usual booty call Tina went off and married a guy named Artie. "Dud, its been six weeks since I've gotten any action, I'm sorry that I'm grumpy," said Finn. Puck rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Well get dressed Hudson, we have a gig to get to and Quinn hates when I show up at a gig late. If you play your cards right, you will score yourself a little hottie," said Puck. Finn smiled at Puck's badassness. "Let's go," said Finn after he got changed. Little did Finn know that he would meet a girl who would capture his heart.**

* * *

**Please Review.**

**Don' know if there is a bandcalled Tough love so sorry . I just came up with it randomly in my head while writing this.**

**The club **_'Push It" _**is basically named after Salt n Pepa's song **_'Push it' _**so i don't own Push it either.**

**I'm working on chapter 2 know.**

**I'm also working on my other stories so be patient because i know you want longer chapters and thats whats taking me long for those stories. **

**This story just kinda popped into my head so i had to put this up as soon as i can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Glee. Thanks for the reviews and all the followings and favs. Please Review with more than one worded awnsers. I really like to know how you like it I love reading your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Girl meets meets Girl.**

**"Why did I let you pick out my outfit, I feel totally exposed in this dress," Rachel asked while trying to cover up her slender legs. Rachel was wearing Santana's little black **_'Gucci'_** dress and black stiletto heels. "First of all you look fantastic in that dress so stop messing with it and lastly you don't have any sexy clothes," argued Santana.**_' Santana could talk calmly about this with Rachel,'_** thought Blaine."So, which club are we going to," asked Blaine. Santana smiled mischievously and said, " We are going to club '**_Push It.' _**" **_'Why do I get the feeling this is going to be one interesting night,' _**thought Rachel. " If you are taking me out tonight, you better do it now before I change my mind," said Rachel. Blaine and Santana looked at each other than looked back at Rachel and they both said," Let's go!"**

**"Noah Puckerman, Finnegan Christopher Hudson, your late the club is about to open and Sam is already here, now go set up," scolded Quinn Fabray. Puck and Finn rolled their eyes and did what Quinn told them to do. "Dude, you are so whipped. Where does she keep your man-hood at," laughed Finn. Puck punched him in the stomach." Uncalled for Finn, at least I have a woman to satisfy me," said Puck. Before Finn could throw a playful punch at Puck they were interrupted by Sam. " Hey fellas, what took you so long, I'm usually the late one," joked Sam. They all laughed at what Sam said and finished setting up."Let's rock this joint like no ones ever seen before," said Finn behind his drum set. **

**"Wow, this place is packed and noisy," said Rachel sounding both amused and scared at the same time. Blaine held Rachel close to him and said,"Rach, honey, don't worry we will be right here with you." Rachel hugged Blaine and Santana and walked into the club. **_'I'm not to sure about this,' _**thought Rachel. "Don't worry Rach, you'll have a good time. **_'Push It' _**is a great club Rach, you'll love it here, it even has a live band," said Santana happily. **_'Rachel really needs to loosen up,' _**thought Santana. "Ladies and gentlemen for your listening pleasure, I give you the band Tough Love," announced the D.J. Rachel looked up instantly and saw three good-looking men take the stage. Only one of them caught her eye, she watched the boy with chestnut-brown hair sit down at the drums. **_'Boy the guy on the drums is gorgeous,' _**thought Rachel. She couldn't take her eyes off him as they began to play.**

**Finn and the boys walked out onto the stage when the D.J. announced them. They began playing a cover of a **_'Journey' _**song. Finn loved watching the crowd have fun when they played gigs and that's when he noticed her. Finn spotted this gorgeous brunette, with a slightly big nose, just simply drinking her strawberry daiquiri looking like she wasn't having any fun or she was extremely uncomfortable. Suddenly she looked up at him and caught him staring at her. **_'Wow, she has big beautiful brown eyes. I need to meet this girl,' _**thought Finn. As they finished their set, Finn looked at the spot where he saw the brunette sitting before but now she was gone. Finn explained how he saw this beautiful brunette and how he had to meet her to Puck and Sam. They wished him good luck and he set off looking for this beautiful brunette.**

**Rachel couldn't believe it, the drummer, from this band she has never heard of, staring directly at her. Noticing the drummer getting up from his seat, Rachel quickly made her way to the bar. The next thing she saw was the drummer scanning the room for her. **_'This is totally weird. Why would this drummer, who is so gorgeous, look her way,' _**thought Rachel. "A penny for your thoughts," asked someone who sat down beside her. She looked up and saw it was the drummer boy. "You're that drummer from that band," Rachel stated. She saw him tilt his head to the side and gave her a sexy smirk. "Hi my name is Finn. Finn Hudson," said Finn. **_'Oh my god, that is such a sexy name,' _**thought Rachel. " Hi, my name is Rachel Berry, sorry Finn, but I have to go," said Rachel who was totally freaked out that Finn the drummer of Tough Love spoke to her. She grabbed Santana and Blaine and ran out of the club. Finn watched as Rachel Berry, the gorgeous brunette that caught his eye, left with two people he assumed were her friends. All Finn thought was, **_'what did I say.' _

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**

**Next Chapter will be all Finn and his friends and Finn trying to find Rachel. It might be up next week. I need time to think about whats going to happen. No Rachel or her friends in the next chapter.**

**Stay Tuned.**

**Working on my other stories too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Glee. I would like to apologize in advanced for the short chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3. I want to see her again!**

**Finn wondered wwhat he did to make the gorgeous bruenette run away.**_'What the hell happened? I wanted to get to know her or maybe ask her out. Instead all I got was her name. Rachel Berry, I wonder if she smells like berries," _**thought Finn. "Dude, Finn, we saw you strike out with the bruenette. Did you at least get her name," asked Sam. Finn sighed and said," Yes, I got her name. Her name is Rachel Berry. She also said she was sorry but she had to go." Puck and Sam looked at each other then at Finn, boy did he have it bad for a girl he barely met. "Hudson, let's get you home before everyone knows your a lame ass," said Puck. Finn punched Puck in the stomach and left.**

**The next morning was rough, he had trouble falling asleep last night because he couldn't get Rachel out of his head. **_'This girl is taking over my thoughts. I need to try and find her," _**thought Finn. "Hello, is my trouble making step-brother home," yelled Kurt. **_'Geez, Kurt has a loud voice at eight thirty in the morning,' _**thought Finn. "Kurt, do you realize what time it is," said Finn entering his living room with just his boxers on. Kurt watched his step-brother stretch and yawn. "Yes, I do know what time it is Finnegan and anyone who is sane would be up at his hour," said Kurt looking at Finn, "why do you look like you only got three hours of sleep?" Finn rolled his eyes at Kurt. "Thats because I only got three hours of sleep," yelled Finn. Kurt jumped at the sound of Finn's voice. "Why did you only get three hours of sleep," asked Kurt calmly. Finn sighed," I met a girl last night, only got her name before she apologized and left. I want to see her again." Kurt never saw his brother takin by a girl before this was a completely new side to Finn. " Well why don't you go out and search for her Finn," said Kurt before he got up and left.** _" Thats what I'm going to do,' _**thought Finn, **_' I'm going to find the elusive Rachel Berry.' _**Finn was going to thank Kurt for his advice but noticed his brother had left. Finn grabbed his coat and left to figure out how to find Rachel Berry.**

* * *

**Please Review. No one worded anwsers please. I enjoy reading long reviews and I like to know what you honestly think. **

**Sorry again if the chapter was to short it was just a filler chapter with Finn's point of view . The next chapter is going to be Rachel's reaction to how she left Finn at the club suddenly and it will be a filler chapter also. I think you desereved to be warned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Glee. Just the story. Please read and no short reviews. I love to read them. Don't own _'Funny Girl."_****Sorry for the short chapter this is just another Filler chapter.**

* * *

'_I can't believe I just got up and left the beautiful drummer and only giving him my name,' _**thought Rachel. She looked at Finn one last time before grabbing Santana and Blaine and leaving club** _'Push It'_**. " What the hell Rachel why are we leaving the club early," asked Santana angrily. Rachel timidly hid behind Blaine. "Well, I met the drummer of Tough Love and his name is Finn Hudson," said Rachel, " and I think he wanted to start-up a conversation with me, but I got nervous and told him my name and left him." Blaine and Santana hugged Rachel tightly and went home.**

**The next day Rachel woke up and remembered last nights events. **_'What have I done,' _**thought Rachel, **_'Finn seemed like a very nice guy.' _**Rachel finally got up out of bed and spotted a note from Blaine and it said:**

_'Dear Rachel,_

_Santana and I went to get some groceries._

_Love, _

_Blaine.'_

**Rachel Smiled at that, Blaine always had a way to make her feel better.** _'There's got to be a way I can meet Finn again,' _**thought Rachel. She smiled to herself and started watching** _'Funny Girl' _**and fell asleep.**

**Rachel was startled awake, from a knock at the door. " I'm coming," said Rachel as she made her way to the front door. Rachel opened the door and found her old school counselor Ms. Pilsbury standing there." Ms. Pilsbury what are you doing here," asked Rachel quietly. Ms. Pilsbury just smiled at Rachel and said," I heard you met a guy at a club last night." Rachel just nodded and blushed slightly. "Yes I did, but I got scared and left, but I do want to see him again," said Rachel silently. Ms. Pilsbury smiled at Rachel. **_'Rachel sure reminds me of me when I was shy,' _**thought Ms. Pilsbury. "Sweetie, if your meant to see him again then you will, ok" said Ms. Pilsbury. "Ok," said Rachel. They spent the afternoon catching up before Ms. Pilsbury left. There was no doubt Rachel would see Finn again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Own Glee.**

**Please Review. I would love to know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Meeting You Again !**

_'It's been two weeks since I met Rachel and I was having a hard time finding her,' _**thought Finn. Finn searched everywhere he could think of, but still couldn't find Rachel. "Finn, you need to pull yourself together and stop thinking about that chick," said Puck. Finn saw red when Puck said that and slapped the back of his head. "Her name is Rachel and she's not just some chick," yelled Finn. **_'How can Puck say that Rachel is just a chick, he is so wrong about her. I think she's an angel,' _**thought Finn. Puck rubbed the back of hiss head. "Finn, lets not argue about this now we need to head out to the studio," said Puck. Finn grabbed his keys and went to the studio.**

**"Holy mother of ... ugh, will you stop bouncing on me to wake me up Santana," said Rachel. **_'I really need to try to find Finn, he seems so nice. It's frustrating that its been two weeks since I met him at that club,' _**thought Rachel sadly. Rachel pushed Santana off and looked at her alarm clock and it read 7:30 a.m. "Santana, why are you waking me up, you know I have the day off, asked Rachel. Santana smirked her signature evil smirk and said, " If you want to find drummer boy, than we need to get you a new wardrobe. " Rachel looked at Santana horrified and Santana let out an evil laugh. Santana," Rachel groaned," I don't need a new wardrobe, my clothes are just fine." Santana just laughed at Rachel's whining and said, "Rach, sweetie, Blaine and I got rid of your clothes earlier this morning." Rachel stared at Santana completely shell-shocked."What am I supposed to wear," yelled Rachel. Santana smiled ruefully," This," she told Rachel, while holding up a halter top and skinny jeans with a pair of wedges. **_'I'm so getting her for this,' _**thought Rachel and she grabbed the clothes to change into from Santana. Once Rachel was changed they left to go shopping.**

**As Finn and Puck entered the studio, they saw their manager, Will Schuester, arguing over the phone with his ex-wife Terri. **_'Why does Will have to drag his problems to work everyday,' _**thought Finn. "Hello boys, it is nice of you two to show up early," said Will. Just then Sam walks into the room and says, "Hello punks, let's get this party started." Finn, Will, and Puck just rolled their eyes at Sam's antics. After deciding who gets to sing lead on one of their new songs, they started the recording process. "That was amazing guys. I will see you in two weeks to record the last song," said Will. After Will dismissed them for the day, they all headed out to lunch.**

**After Rachel and Santana dropped of their purchases they called Blaine to see if he wanted to go to lunch. They were headed to a little Italian Bistro that Blaine had discovered. "So, how was your shopping day with Santana," asked Blaine. Rachel was glaring at her friends. "Well, it was long, tiring, and stressful. I'm really mad that you threw out my clothes," yelled Rachel.**_' I knew she would be mad,' _**thought Blaine. "Oh Rach, you need to learn how to appreciate shopping," laughed Santana. Rachel was going to tell Santana off but Finn Hudson and the other guys from Tough Love walked in. "Oh my Barbra, its Finn from the club," said Rachel. Her friends just stared between Finn and Rachel.**

**Finn and his band mates climbed into a cab and tried to decide where to go for lunch. "Hey guys do you like Italian food," asked Sam and the others nodded,"well there is this Italian Bistro, that Mercedes and I tried. Do you guys want to try it?" Before Finn could awnser, Puck yelled,"Hell freakin yeah." **_'Why did I become best friends with Puck I will never know,' _**thought Finn. They were a block away from the restaurant but could smell the Italian food from the cab. They arrived at the Bistro and slowly made their way into the Bistro. It was then when he entered the Bistro that he heard that beautiful voice say his name. He searched around the Bistro until his eyes landed upon Rachel. The next thing he knew was that he was walking over to her table.**

**"Hello Rachel, it's nice to see you again," said Finn once he reached her table. Rachel choked a little on her soda before replying," Hello Finn, how are you." Rachel and Finn's friends looked between the two and saw a connection. "I'm fine Rachel, would you like to go out with me," asked Finn. Rachel looked up at Finn shyly and said," That would be lovely Finn and here is my number so I can give you my address and we can schedule a date." Finn smile at her politeness. "That would be awesome Rachel, I will call you later," said Finn. They both said good-bye, but felt good that they met each other again.**

* * *

**Next chapter will be their First date.**

**I'm going to start writing it today but don't know when I will be able to post it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own Glee or Sardis'.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**Chapter 6. The First Date.**

**Finn walked to where his friends were sitting at in the Italian Bistro. **_'Wow, she said yes to a date with me and its a plus that I got her number,' _**thought Finn."Dude, who was that chick you were talking to," asked Sam. Finn glared at San fir calling Rachel a chick. "Her name is Rachel and she is not some chick Sam, she is an angel," growled Finn. Sam put his arms in the air as if to say, **_'I didn't mean any harm.' _**"Finn, you need to calm down," said Puck. Finn instantly calmed down. "Thanks for lunch Sam, but let's go cause I want to start planning my date with Rachel. Sam and Puck looked at Finn and followed him out.**

_' I can't believe I saw Finn and he asked me to go out with him, plus I gave him my number,'_ **thought Rachel happily. "Well look whose happy, now that she has found her prince," teased Santana. Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana. "Well, he is no hollywood actor, but he is very sexy Rach," said Blaine. Rachel was blushing at her friends comments about Finn. "I wouldn't say he is my prince or that he is sexy, which he is, but I would say that he is a greek god," said Rachel quietly. Santana and Blaine looked at each other and silently agreed Rachel had it bad for this drummer named Finn. They all paid for their food and packed up their stuff and headed home.**

_' Should I call Rachel now or wait til tomorrow,' _**thought Finn. Hearing the knock at his door he immediately snapped out of his thoughts. "Hold on, I'm coming to open the door," said Finn. Finn opened the door to show Sam and Mercedes. "Hey Sam, hey Mercedes, what are you guys doing here," asked Finn. Mercedes and Sam looked at each other mischievously. "Well we wanted to know if you called your 'angel' yet," asked Sam. "Not yet Sam, I'm kind of nervous," answered Finn. They all sat and chatted a while trying to convince Finn to call Rachel and then they left. Finn decided to make a very important phone call.**

**Rachel, Blaine, and Santana made it back to the apartment slowly." Man I hate the traffic in this city," said Santana. Rachel rolled her eyes at her best friend. **_'Santana could always buy a bike if she was that annoyed with New York City traffic,' _**thought Rachel. "So i saw you give that Finn guy your number Rachel, that is so unlike you," said Blaine. Rachel blushed at Blaine's statement which she also agreed with, under her regular circumstances Rachel would wait to give someone her phone number. **_' I hope he calls I would really like to go on a date with Finn,' _**thought Rachel. Just then Rachel's cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello," said Rachel," oh hi Finn, I'm fine, sure, ok then I will see you tomorrow and here is my address," said Rachel with a big smile on her face. Rachel said goodnight to Finn and looked up to look at her friends with knowing looks on their faces. "Oh shut up," said Rachel as she headed off to bed, clearly excited about tomorrow.**

**It was the next evening and Finn was excited about his date with Rachel. Earlier that day Finn had called his step-brother Kurt to help him plan his date with Rachel. Kurt had told Finn that he would book a table at** _**'Sardis' **_**under the name Hudson. So that afternoon was spent helping Finn find a nice suit and tie. All that work with Kurt that afternoon has to help Finn capture Rachel's heart. Finn knocked on Rachel's door and couldn't believe what he saw.**

**Rachel had spent the afternoon trying to decide what to wear. It wasn't til later in the afternoon that Finn called and asked her to dress up. Santana helped her pick out a beautiful baby blue satin and silk knee-length dress. Blaine was in charge of styling Rachel's hair. He kept it simple, he added some curls to the ends of her hair and hairsprayed it to keep it still. Rachel got up and answered her door and there stood Finn looking amazing in his suit. "Wow Rachel, you look amazing, are you ready to go," asked Finn holding his hand out to Rachel which she gladly took. Rachel looked up at Finn and said, "Yes and Finn you look amazing too." Finn blushed at that statement and lead Rachel to his car.**

**It was a quiet ride to ****_'Sardis''_****, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a very comfortable silence. When they finally arrived at the restaurant, Finn made his way to the passenger side of the car and opened the door and helped Rachel out of the car. "You look amazing Rachel, are you excited about dinner with me," asked Finn. Rachel blushed and nodded yes to Finn. As they walked up to the door Rachel noticed the pictures in the restaurant and gasped as realization dawned on her as to where they were going to dine at. She was going to say something to Finn, but he ushered her inside and he told the maitre' d the he had a reservation. They were finally seated.**

**"Finn, you didn't have to take me to ****_'Sardis''_****, its way to expensive," said Rachel shyly. Finn loved the blush that tainted Rachel's cheeks, it made her even more beautiful. "Rachel, please don't worry about it. I wanted to do something romantic for you," said Finn. **_' Can this guy get anymore amazing,'_**, thought Rachel. They ate the rest of their meal in complete silence while staring at each other. After they finished their meal they head towards Finn's car completely happy . After they were snug in their own beds the peacefully dreamed of each other.**

* * *

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own Glee, Funny girl or Beauty and the beast.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

**Chapter 7. Getting to Know you; Part 1!**

**Finn was staring at Rachel and couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. "Finn, what are you staring at? Do I have something in my teeth, asked Rachel shyly. "What, oh no Rachel you don't have anything in your teeth, but I was just admiring how beautiful you are," said Finn. Rachel look down trying to hide her smile and her blush at Finn's words."Finn, you really think I'm beautiful," asked Rachel. It was Finn's turn to blush as he said," Rachel, your much more than that, your gorgeous, sexy, and very attractive." Rachel blushed as they made their way to Finn's car. Finn opened Rachel's side of the car's door for her and helped her in before getting into the driver's side and taking Rachel home.**

**It was a comfortable and quiet ride back to Rachel's place. "Finn, thank you for the lovely evening," said Rachel. Finn smiled shyly at Rachel before getting to the passenger's side of the car to help Rachel get out of the car. "Your welcome Rachel and thanks for being my lovely date," said Finn. Rachel's blush was starting to turn a darker shade of red. "I better get inside and get to my room quickly before my friends pounce on me for information," said Rachel sadly, she didn't want this night to end. Finn just wanted to hold her tight and never let her go. " I guess I better go, though I wish this night could last forever,"said Finn. Rachel blushed at that and kissed his cheek before she went inside and Finn left to go home.**

**The next day Rachel got up and dressed early, clearly avoiding Blaine and Santana. Rachel loved her friends but hated their inquisitive nature. Not wanting to talk to Santana and Blaine about her date with Finn, she decided to go to the park. Before Rachel left, she left a not for Blaine and Santana, which said:**

_Dear Blaine and Santana,_

_I'm sorry I got home from my date with Finn so late. Santana, Blaine, I went out for a jog this morning because I don't want to deal with all of your questions. I will talk to you guys later._

_Love, Rachel._

**Finn woke up bright and early the next day and couldn't stop thinking about the date with Rachel last night. He smiled at how beautiful Rachel looked and how soft-spoken she was. **_'Why was such a beautiful creature so very timid," _**thought Finn as he got up to use the bathroom. After Finn showered and got dressed he went to the kitchen and fixed himself some pancakes and bacon. There was a knock on the door and FInn wondered who it could be. Opening the door slowly, Finn peeked out and saw Kurt standing there. "Finn Christopher Hudson, why didn't you call me last night to tell me how your date with Rachel went," asked Kurt angrily. Finn got up from his chair, that was sitting across from Kurt, and kicked it over. "Kurt, you know I love you little brother, but its my personal life, so but out," said Finn angrily. Before Kurt had a chance to say something Finn walked out of his place.**

**Rachel was jogging around 'Central Park', when she slammed right into a muscular body. "Rach, is that you," asked the familiar and sexy voice. Rachel looked up and noticed a very familiar face looking at her. "Finn, what are you doing here," asked Rachel shyly. Finn smiled at her while stroking the blush on her cheek softly. "I came out here to think and avoid my brother's questions about our date last night," said Finn. Rachel giggled and Finn looked like he want to ask Rachel why was she giggling. "You're probably wondering why I'm giggling,"Rachel asked Finn and he nodded," well I kinda did the same thing except I left a note for my friends." Finn laughed and asked Rachel," Hey Rachel, do you want to have lunch and get to know each other?" Rachel nodded and Finn drove them to lunch.**

**Finn was smiling all the way to sushi restaurant and it didn't go unnoticed by Rachel. "What are you smiling at," Rachel asked Finn through a fit of giggles. Finn couldn't help but blushing at her giggles. "I was smiling because I get to spend more time with you," said Finn happily. Rachel smiled widely.**

**As they arrived at the sushi restaurant, Finn quickly pecked Rachel's cheek." are up excited to get to know me Rachel," asked Finn teasingly. Rachel rolled her eyes at Finn and playfully punched his leg. "Oh ha ha Finn, let's go in," laughed Rachel. Finn intertwined his hand with Rachel's as they walked into the restaurant. They each felt a spark when their hands connected. Both remained silent til they were seated and placed their orders.**

**"So Finn, what made you decide to go into the music industry," asked Rachel. Finn answered Rachel quietly," I was in glee club. What about you, why did you choose broadway?" Rachel slightly blushed, "Well it started when I was a little girl and saw ****_'Funny Girl' _****on t.v. and a broadway production of ****_'Beauty and the Beast.' _****So how many relationships have you had?" If Finn's face could have gotten any redder, he would have looked like a tomato. "Well two serious relationships and one booty call," said Finn nervously, "the first one cheated on me with Puck, the second one I lost my virginity to and she ended up coming out as a lesbian, and the booty call just up and got married. So what about your relationships?" As soon as Finn asked that question she was starting to pass out and the last thing she heard was someone saying, "Rach?," then everything went black.**

* * *

**You' ll find out about Rachel's past and why she is so shy about dating.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own Glee or the characters. Just this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8. Getting to know you . Part 2: Rachel's past.**

**"Rach, please wake up, please,' begged a worried Finn. Finn was really worried when Rachel passed out. **_'He only wanted to know about her dating history. What was so bad that made Rachel pass out,' _**thought Finn. "Mmm...ow... what happened Finn," asked a very pale Rachel. Finn held out his hand to Rachel and helped her back to her seat. "Well Rach, when I asked you about your past relationships, well you passed out on me," stated Finn. Finn smiled at the blush that was forming on Rachel's face. "Oh, sorry about passing out on you. Well its kind of a long story and how my relationships ended really hurt me. Are you sure you want to hear it Finn," asked Rachel. Finn silently nodded at Rachel. "Well ok then, here's my story," said Rachel.**

**Flashback 1.**

**It was Rachel's freshman year when she met her first boyfriend Jesse St. James at Carmel High. Jesse was a handsome fifteen year old boy, with curly brown hair, every girl wanted to date him. Rachel meet Jesse at the first vocal adrenaline meeting of the year. After a month of innocent flirting, Jesse asked her out. A few weeks and a couple of dates later he asked Rachel to be his girlfriend. Rachel and Jesse were the power couple of vocal adrenaline and nobody dared to mess with them. Their relationship was perfect, Jesse would stand up for Rachel whenever Santana, Rachel's only bully, would try to ruin Rachel's good reputation. That all changed during the middle half of their senior year. Rachel was walking down the hallway to the auditorium to practice her latest solo. What she heard and saw next really broke her heart. Rachel opened the door to the auditorium and heard loud moans and groans, appalled at the sound Rachel went down to stop the noisy people making these inappropriate noises. She walked down to the stage and spotted a very familiar head of curly brown hair and stark naked with the head cheerleader. Rachel broke up with him the next day after a good cry.**

**End of Flashback 1.**

**"That's how my first relationship ended," said Rachel without emotion. FInn picked up her hand and lightly kissed it. "That guy was such a fool for cheating on you Rach. You are a beautiful angel," said Finn truthfully. Rachel blushed at Finn's very beautiful and unique compliment. "Thank you Finn, well that was the most dramatic thing to happen to me in high school," said Rachel lightly,"well except when Santana kissed me and admitted to having a crush on me since freshmen year." Finn gaped at the little piece of information. "Um...ok, that was an interesting piece of information," laughed Finn. Rachel giggled at Finn's little statement. "Well Finn, let me tell you of my second and last relationship that turned my trust in guys and my self-confidence in myself to dust. Are you ready to hear it Finn," said Rachel. Finn nodded at Rachel to continue.**

**Flashback 2,**

**Rachel was a freshman at NYADA and went to the freshmen party where she drunkenly made out with Blaine. It was two days later after the freshman party when she meet Brody Weston. Brody was a junior at NYADA and a theater major like Rachel. They bonded over their distaste for their dance teacher Cassandra July. Brody was a generous and chilvarious guy and supported Rachel's choreography for dance assignments. They helped each other with their separate class assignments. Brody took her out to eat when they didn't have to study or learn complicated dance moves for big tests. It was after their dance final that Brody took Rachel on a romantic date to a french restaurant. Rachel was glad that Brody was patient and attentive with her. It wasn't until their one month anniversary of the day they started dating that things started to go wrong. Brody started being more secretive towards Rachel. He was starting to be able to afford for really expensive food on their date nights. Rachel noticed Brody was tired every time he came over to visit her. It was on a date that she saw a final clue that ment something was definitely wrong or secretive of Brody. Rachel leaned in to kiss Brody's cheek that she noticed a lipstick stain on the collar of his button down dress shirt. One morning Rachel decided to discover whats been going on with Brody. So she followed him until he went inside this gorgeous hotel building. Rachel followed him inside and looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be found. She went to the clerk and asked what room Brody was in and went up to where his room was at and knocked lightly on the door. A woman answered the door with nothing but a towel on but that was not what she noticed, it was Brody naked counting money from the woman. Rachel walked into the room and dumped him.**

**End of flashback 2.**

**"So that was the day I stopped trusting in men and my self-confidence was destroyed," said Rachel. Finn looked at Rachel's tear-stained face and gently cupped it. "Rachel, your beautiful, those guys were idiots for ever letting you go and cheating on you, and that Brody guy is a douche for being a male escort and still going out with you at the same time," said Finn. Rachel stopped crying and leaned over and kissed Finn's cheek. "Thank you Finn, you're so chilavarious," said Rachel with a light blush. It fell into a comfortable silence while they were finishing their meal. "So you and your roommate Blaine shared a drunken kiss," asked Finn. Rachel laughed at the amused look on Finn's face. "Yes, but the day after the drunken incident he explained to me he was actually gay and he's been my friend ever since," said Rachel. Finn just stared and admired her beauty. "Are you ready to go Rach," asked Finn. Rachel nodded and Finn payed the bill. Finn took Rachel's hand and led her to his car. Rachel thanked Finn for a wonderful lunch date and for being a wonderful and chilvarious gentlemen for opening and closing doors for her. Finn started his car and head to Rachel's apartment.**

**"Well thanks for lunch Finn, it was good that we got to know about each other's dating history," said Rachel shyly. Finn thought the blush on Rachel's cheeks were beautiful and it made him want to lean in and kiss her. "Rachel, your most definitely welcome and thanks for explaining to me why you are shy," said Finn. Rachel quietly bit her lip while blushing a deeper shade of red. "Your welcome Finn, by the way my friends are going clubbing and I would like to invite you over for dinner, will you come," asked Rachel. Finn smiled at Rachel's invitation to come over for dinner. "I would love to Rach, and I can't wait to see what your cooking," said Finn. Rachel smirked at his overly eager awnser. "Well, I can't wait to see you tomorrow Finn. Today was a very interesting day. Well goodnight Finn," said Rachel. Finn was sad to see this day end, he wanted to spend more time with Rachel. "Goodnight Rach, see you tomorrow for dinner," said Finn placing a kiss on Rachel's cheek. They waved goodbye as Rachel entered her apartment building and Finn taking off to his place. **_'This afternoon was the greatest day of my life,'_** thought Rachel before entering her apartment.**

* * *

**Read and give a long review and you will get the next chapter tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own Glee**

* * *

**Chapter 9. I Love You's and First Kisses!**

**"Well look who finally decided to show her face to her best friends," pouted Santana," and only left a note for us this morning." Rachel blushed she was dreading having this conversation with Santana and Blaine. "Rachel where were you all day, your letter said you were going jogging and you've been gone all day," asked Blaine. Rachel saw the concern on their faces and decided to explain. "Santana, Blaine, please stop worrying and let me explain. I went jogging this morning and ran into Finn literally. He invited me to lunch and we spent the afternoon getting to know each other,"explained the rest of the night Rachel told them about the previous nights date.**

**Finn walked through his door with a big smile on his face. **_'I can't believe that I bumped into Rachel so soon after our first date and then took her on a lunch date,' _**thought Finn. Finn was interrupted from his thoughts by loud knock on his door. "Hudson if you don't open this door, I will kick it in," yelled Puck. Finn walked over to his door and looked out of his peephole spotting Puck, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, and Kurt. "Hello guys, what are you doing here," asked Finn still with a big smile on his face. "Well big brother, we want to know how your date with Rachel went last night," asked Kurt. FInn didn't want to tell them how wonderful it was but he knew his friends would keep pestering him until he gave in. "It was wonderful Kurt, I had an amazing tim with Rachel and I'm pretty sure she had a good time too," said Finn. Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt awed at Finn's happiness. "Dude, you sound like a girl, why don't you grow a pair," said Puck. That earned Puck four slaps to the head. "We also wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner with us tomorrow," asked Sam. Finn tried to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks. "Finn, why are you blushing, do you have plans with Rachel," asked Mercedes. Finn's smile grew wider and they all knew Finn's awnser to Mercede's question. They all left so Finn could get some rest for his date with Rachel tomorrow.**

**The next day Rachel got up extra early to clean the apartment for her date that night. "What the heck Berry, why are you cleaning at seven-thirty in the morning," asked Santana. Rachel jumped at the sound of Santana's voice. "Santana please don't sneak up on me like that and I'm cleaning because I'm cooking dinner for Finn tonight," said Rachel. Santana's shocked face made Rachel giggle. "Can Blaine and I meet Finn," asked Santana. Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend. "No, its to soon to introduce him to you and Blaine, ok Santana," said Rachel. Santana pouted but let Rachel continue her work for the day. It was five-thirty in the evening and Finn would be there at seven and Rachel still needed to get ready. Rachel cleaned and freshened up and got their dinner started. All Rachel had left to do was wait for her roomates to leave and for Finn to arrive.**

**Finn was staning right outside Rachel's door at exactly six-fiftynine. **_'Why am I so nervous, I've already been on two dates with Rachel,' _**thought Finn. Nervously Finn softly knocked on Rachel's door. "Come in," yelled Rachel through the door. Finn walked in and saw Rachel finishing setting the table. "Mmm...whats that very delicious and appetizing smell," asked Finn. Rachel smiled at Finn lovingly, which made Finn's heart start to race. "Well I made chicken cordon bleu and fettucini alfredo, with a lemon meringue pie for dessert," awnsered Rachel. Finn was shocked that Rachel could cook semi fancy meal. "Wow Rach, you really didn't need to go all out for dinner, but wow it looks amazing and delicious," said Finn. Rachel blushed at his words and he found her blush to be very sexy. "Finn, its nothing really, please sit and enjoy the food," said Rachel shyly. Finn and Rachel enjoyed the meal in a comfortable silence.**

**After they finished their meal, Finn helped Rachel with the dishes. "Thanks for the lovely meal Rach,"said Finn. Rachel blushed at his compliment. "Finn, its no big deal. I cooked because I wanted to and I love you," said Rachel not realizing what she just said. Finn blushed at the **_'I love you' _**statment that slipped out of Rachel's mouth. **_'She loves me, wow and I thought it was impossible for someone to love me,' _**thought Finn. "Rachel, I love the fact you cooked because you wanted to. Oh and by the way Rach, I love you too," said Finn. It was then that Rachel realized what she said and blushed but she knew she meant it. So she gathered all of her courage and kissed Finn with a whole lot of passion. When Finn realized what was going on he kissed back with the same amount of passion. They kissed for a few more minutes before they had to say goodnight because they had to work in the morning. It was a great night for both of them.**

* * *

**Ok. I want at least 5 long reviews with details before I start writing another chapter and that includes what you really thought about the last chapter and this one. I like reading what you liked about not short 'I love it' ones. I want the honest truth please and thank you. I don't mean to be snarky I just love long reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note**

**I will not be updating my stories anytime soon so please reread my stories if you want to. Because of recent events concerning Cory Monteiths death I will not be posting for awhile. I might post a poem for him later on today. **

**Cory we love you and miss you. R.I.P**

**Every Finchel Fan loves you! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own Glee and I'm Back. Please Review!**

**I will always be a monchele and Monteith fan forever faithfully**

* * *

**Chapter 10. Meeting the friends part 1!**

**Rachel woke up the next day with a big smile upon her face. **_'I can't wait to make out with Finn again,' _**thought Rachel. After replaying last nights events in her head and stretching, she finally got up to start her day. **_' I wonder if Blaine and Santana came home last night,' _**thought Rachel. Slowly Rachel crept out of her room only to run into Blaine right outside her bedroom. "Well good morning Rachel, how was your date with prince charming," asked Blaine. Before Rachel could awnser Blaine, Santana came out of her room with a beautiful blond girl. "Bye beautiful," Santana said to the blond, to her friends she said, " Rach come on spill the dirty details of your date with the Finnster." Rachel blushed and began to tell them about last nights date with Finn.**

**Finn woke up refreshed and really happy after last nights date with Rachel.** _'Wow, I can't believe Rachel and I said we loved each other and she kissed me. Wow, I can't wait to kiss her again,' _**thought Finn. He slowly got up and stretched while heading to the bathroom to freshen up. By eight o'clock Finn was headed to the recording studio. When Finn arrived at the recording studio he was greeted by Quinn. "Hey Finn, how was your date with Rachel," asked Quinn. Finn couldn't stop himself from smiling at the mention of Rachel's name. "It was amazing Quinn, she freakin cooked dinner and it was flippin amazing," said Finn happily. Quinn noticed that Finn had a sparkle in his eyes that she hadn't seen since that day she broke up with him for Puck. **_' I'm glad that this Rachel woman is making Finn happy,' _**thought Quinn. "Finn, you should bring Rachel to dinner tonight at Sam and Mercedes's house," suggested Quinn. "I think that's a great idea Quinn," said Finn happily, "I'll ask her when we break for lunch." Sam and Puck finally joined Finn at the recording studio and began recording new songs.**

**After Rachel finished telling Santana and Blaine about the date with Finn, she sighed. **_'I hope he will call so we can plan another date,' _**thought Rachel, **_' or have a make out session.' _**She giggled at her train of thought. "What are you giggling about Berry," asked a very mischievous Santana. Rachel blushed knowing Santana and Blaine would tease her about what caused her to giggle. "Sorry about that, but I was thinking about how I wouldn't mind having a make out session with Finn," giggled Rachel. Santana and Blaine gave each other a **_' Rachel is definitely in love' _**look to each other. They all jumped when Rachel's phone began to ring. Rachel excused her self to take the call.**

**"Hello," awsered Finn's beautiful angel. **_'I wish she was here right now,' _**thought Finn. "Hey Rach, my friends or more specifically Quinn wants to meet you and I was wondering if you would like to meet them and have dinner with them tonight," asked Finn nervously. Finn waited patiently for Rachel to awnser his question. "Wow Finn, of course I will have dinner with you and your friends tonight, if you meet my friends sometime," said Rachel excitedly. Finn made Rachel wait before saying," Of course Rach, I want to meet your friends too." Finn heard Rachel giggle at his awnser and he couldn't help finding her giggles attractive. "Thanks Finn, that would meant the world to me. I better go and get ready for tonight Finn. I love you," said Rachel. Finn's heart skipped a beat when Rachel said **_'I love you.' _**"Rach, I will pick you up at five o'clock and I love you too," said Finn. After a few more sweet words they ended their conversation so they could get ready for dinner with Finn's friends.**

**Rachel had just finished getting ready when there was a knock on the front door. "Just a sec," called Rachel as she headed to see who was at her door. When she opened the door she saw Finn in very manly dress clothes and a clean-shaven face. "Hey Rach, are you ready to go," asked Finn. Rachel just nodded her head and grabbed her coat. Rachel felt Finn grab her hand and kissed it while heading towards his vehicle.**

**The silence in the car was comfortable and not at all awkward. FInn and Rachel both could feel an electrical feeling in the space around them. "Hey Rach, don't be nervous they are all excited to meet you," said Finn to a nervous looking Rachel. Rachel smiled and said, "Thank you Finn, I really needed that pep talk." They drove for another hour in a comfortable silence. "We're here Rach," said a very enthusiastic Finn. Rachel sighed, she hoped they liked her. "Well here goes nothing," said Rachel. Finn helped Rachel out of his vehicle and held her hand as they made their way up to Sam and Mercedes's front door. Finn rang the door bell, while soothing Rachel's nerves. Slowly the door opened to a gorgeous and very curvy african-american woman.**

* * *

**Please review.**

**Review and you might get another chapter tomorrow.**


End file.
